Clancy Brown
Clarence J. „Clancy“ Brown III (* 5. Januar 1959 in Urbana, Ohio) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Karriere Der 1,92 m große Clancy Brown wurde als Bösewicht Kurgan in Highlander – Es kann nur einen geben (1986) bekannt. Er sprach außerdem im englischen Original der Zeichentrickserie SpongeBob Schwammkopf die geizige Krabbe Mr. Krabs und ebenfalls im englischen Original der Videospielreihe Crash Bandicoot Dr. Neo Cortex. Familie Browns Vater Bud und sein Großvater Clarence waren beide Kongressabgeordnete für Ohio, die Mutter Joyce Konzertpianistin. Sein Bruder Roy scheiterte mit seiner Kandidatur. Brown ist seit Januar 1993 mit der TV-Produzentin Jeanne Johnson verheiratet. Das Paar hat zwei Kinder: eine Tochter (* 1995) und einen Sohn (* 2003). Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1983: Bad Boys – Klein und gefährlich (Bad Boys) * 1984: Buckaroo Banzai – Die 8. Dimension (Buckaroo Banzai) * 1985: Thunder Alley * 1985: Die Braut (The Bride) * 1986: Highlander – Es kann nur einen geben (Highlander) * 1987: Ausgelöscht (Extreme Prejudice) * 1988: Mörderischer Vorsprung (Shoot to Kill, alternativ: Deadly Pursuit) * 1989: Season of Fear * 1990: Blue Steel * 1990: Johnny Ryan * 1990: Waiting for the Light * 1991: Hexenjagd in L.A. (Cast a Deadly Spell) * 1991: Liebe, Lüge, Mord (Love, Lies and Murder) * 1991: Ambition * 1992: Ohne jede Reue – Past Midnight (Past Midnight) * 1992: Friedhof der Kuscheltiere II (Pet Sematary II) * 1993: Ich will mein Kind! (Desperate Rescue: The Cathy Mahone Story) * 1993: Geschichten aus der Gruft - Episode: Die Böse Seite * 1993: Bloodlines: Murder in the Family * 1993: Last Light * 1994: Die Verurteilten (The Shawshank Redemption) * 1994–1995: Earth 2 (Fernsehserie) * 1995: Herkunft unbekannt – Donor Unknown (Donor Unknown) * 1995: Dead Man Walking – Sein letzter Gang (Dead Man Walking) * 1995: Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (The Outer Limits, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x15) * 1996: Desert Breeze * 1996: Female Perversions * 1996: Traum vom Glück (Radiant City) * 1997: Starship Troopers * 1997: Flubber * 1997–1998: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (ER, Fernsehserie, 7 Folgen) * 1998: Wide Awake * 1999: Claire Makes It Big * 1999: Vendetta – Das Gesetz der Gewalt (Vendetta) * 1999: Hurricane (The Hurricane) * 1999: Agenten des Todes (In the Company of Spies) * seit 1999: SpongeBob Schwammkopf (SpongeBob Squarepants, Fernsehserie, Synchronstimme von Mr. Eugene H. Krabs) * 2000: Tränen der Erinnerung (Yesterday’s Children) * 2001: Boss of Bosses * 2001: Chump Change * 2001: Snow White * 2002: Star Trek: Enterprise (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x24) * 2002: The Laramie Project * 2003: Eine Frage der Liebe (Normal) * 2003: The Making of Daniel Boone * 2003–2005: Carnivàle (Fernsehserie) * 2006: Lost (Fernsehserie) * 2006: Jede Sekunde zählt – The Guardian (The Guardian) * 2007: Pathfinder – Fährte des Kriegers (Pathfinder) * 2008: The Burrowers * 2008: Law & Order (Fernsehserie) * 2008: The Express * 2009: The Twenty * 2009: Der Informant! (The Informant!) * 2010: A Nightmare on Elm Street * 2010: Medium – Nichts bleibt verborgen (Medium, Fernsehserie, Folge 7x06) * 2011: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie, Synchronstimme von Savage Opress) * 2011: Green Lantern (Synchronstimme von Parallax) * 2011: Cowboys & Aliens * 2012: John Dies at the End * 2012: Um jeden Preis – At Any Price (At Any Price) * 2013: Das Tor zur Hölle * 2013: Nothing Left to Fear * 2013: Homefront * 2013: Anklage: Mord – Im Namen der Wahrheit (The Trials of Kate McCall) * 2013–2014: Sleepy Hollow (Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) * 2014: 99 Homes – Stadt ohne Gewissen (99 Homes) * 2014–2015: The Flash (Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) * 2016: Hail, Caesar! * 2016: Warcraft: The Beginning (Warcraft) * 2017: Thor: Tag der Entscheidung (Synchronstimme von ''Surtur'')